Bet On It
by batdel
Summary: When another crew of military officers offer Roy Mustang a quick shot to the top, will he abandon his friends and subordinates to get what he wants? Royai is IMPLIED.


Alright, so this story totally came to me when I was listening to music from [wtf?! Zac Efron. One of his new songs is called 'Bet on It', and I was like: "Hah. He sounds cocky. Like Roy. HEY WAIT -royai idea-" So yeah. This is my first like…chapter fan-fiction, so sorry if it's horrible. The real action won't start in the first chapter, maybe not even the second, but it's coming. Ask anyone, I greater than three ROYAI angst. nn

Special thanks go out to dear Soto-San. For without him, I wouldn't be pursuing this story. :3

Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist. It's all Arakawa-Sensei. Though, If I did, Roy and Riza would be married by now. -cough-hint-cough-

-gunshot-

OKAY HERES THE STORY;

------------------------------------------------------

_"I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am.  
I'll give it all I got, that is my plan."_

It's no doubt that Colonel Roy Mustang was dedicated. He would do almost anything to reach his goal, to become fuehrer. The Colonel had everything he needed to get there, too. Friends in high places, a great crew behind him the whole way, and people who would dive in front of a bullet for him. Nevertheless, he was still the infamous Colonel Roy Mustang.

**"Colonel! Am I going to have to shoot your kneecap to get you back to work?" **came the slightly annoyed tone of Riza Hawkeye. To people who didn't know this crew, this would seem backwards. The subordinate threatening the upper classman to get him back to work was not something typically seen in the army. **"Sir, do your work." **she repeated, clicking the safety off of her gun. Mustang heard that familiar sound, and hopped up, furiously signing the papers. All the while, muttering curses.

**"Hey, sir. You always talk about wanting to become fuehrer so bad, yet you never do any of your work without Hawkeye threatening to shoot you. You know that's not how it will be at the top, right?" **Havoc called from his seat, the cigarette in the corner of his mouth hanging dangerously, but staying in place throughout his rant. **"Hey, did you guys ever think maybe the Colonel has ADHD or something? Seriously?"**

Everyone in the room laughed.

Well, almost everyone.

**"Havoc, get back to work. And what have we told you about smoking in the office? Do you want to start a fire?" **a scowling Hawkeye said, glaring across her own desk at him. Roy, now that her attention wasn't focused on him, considered sticking his tongue out at the other man, but decided against it in favor of dropping his pen once again. As soon as Hawkeye saw this, her face fell. She was beginning to believe Havoc's accusations.

**"Hey, First Lieutenant, you need to loosen up. I keep telling Roy to ask you out. Hell, even Havoc could. Just to get you out of the office and give you a chance to party." **a new voice said. All the heads in the room turned to the doorway where the bespectacled man was standing. Roy's head fell forward, and he pounded it on his desk once.

**"What do you want, Hughes?"** he asked, voice muffled by the papers he was using to hide his face. In the back of his mind, he could see Hawkeye blasting some lead into the mans foot, or head for that matter. Hawkeye was actually seriously considering the thought, her eye brows knitting together. Oh, how she wished she wouldn't get demoted for shooting a fellow officer.

**"Oh…uh, what was I here for again?" **Maes Hughes said, tapping his chin and staring forward absently. Then his eyes lit up, and one finger shot into the air. **"YES! Mustang, I came to tell you. There's been talks of promoting you. Don't take it seriously though, just talks. No one has decided anything yet."**

**"Talks are better than nothing." **Mustang said, raising his head from the desk and instantly looking serious. His eyes traveled across all of the faces of his fellow officers, seeing a few nod eagerly. Maes interrupted with a cough. **"Which brings me to ask this. Roy, can I have a word?" **he asked. Roy shrugged and followed the man outside, pulling the door closed.

**"Can we make this quick, Maes? Hawkeye's already threatening to shoot me." **the Colonel said, stifing a yawn. Maes looked at their feet for a moment, wondering how he would find the correct words to tell Roy what he was thinking, what he knew would come with his promotion.

**"Roy. If you do get this promotion, and accept it…" **the man began, eyes traveling up to match Mustang's stare. **"Their going to separate you and them." **he gestured to the door. Roy's mouth fell open. Separation from the crew that had served him so loyally in the past? From Havoc, who had risked his own life for the Colonels many times? Breda, who had always been there for comic relief? Furey, who he had been able to somehow convince to work harder?

Could Roy live with separating himself from Hawkeye? The woman who had sworn her life to him? A sigh came from his lips and he turned back to his office, hand resting on the doorknob as Maes spoke.

**"What do you think, Roy?" **the bespectacled man asked, staring at the Colonel's back.

**"It's only talks, Maes."**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------  
**HOLY COW. Was it just me, or did that story suck?!  
I honestly started this in like…March. So that's probably why. I've improved at least a little bit since then. We'll see when the next chapter comes. In between my work, school starting soon, and erratic times for my band recording some songs, I'm not sure when I'll update. But it will be within the week.  
Have a good one, boys and girls.  
Peace and Love!


End file.
